


Stormy green

by Glowmoss



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: In which a young german boy meets his captains wife...kinda
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu)
Kudos: 16





	Stormy green

"Sir Fal'kir has been standing outside for quit some time,has he not? Isnt he cold" young Philip von Mises asked one of his old mentors.

"Its 'Sir Fakir' not- ah forget it, the captain is waiting for someone,he always does this during the cold months," Hanoi sezo said,dowing another mug of beer, the blue eye,blond haired boy next to him blinked.

"Well go on!"

"Eh? No way,I'm busy,go ask someone else," Hanoi shooed the German boy away only for him to slam two coppers on the bar "fine, Captain has his little lady love under his wing during the warm seasons and she leaves to go with her adopted family during the winter" 

Outside, the captain of the royal guard squad stood quietly,uneffected by the skin biting wind.

"So he has a wife? I didn't know that! Sir Fal'kir doesn't seem the type to settle down" Philip rocked in his chair and placed two more coppers down, another beer paied for.

"Ehh I wouldn't call her his wife per sayyyy...well now that you mention it, she might as well be his wife!" The Spanish male laughed at the thought "she does keep him in place! Oh I can't wait for you to see her in action!"

"Someone able to best the commander? I'll believe it when I see it! But continue!"

"Ah let's see, my memory is alittle foggy oh! Last year, before she left, she had an important erron to run for the prince and princess, our fearless leader sulked until she came back,oh man it was funny!" The freckled boy looked out the window at his captian,the window seal of the castle was rough and hard as the chief of the knights pulled out a small fluffy blanket with daisys on it "there's no way captain is into that, girly cutesy things!" 

Outside the snow was starting ot fall and Philip could have sworn he had seen the green haird man slouch, Knights never slouched.

"Should we help him look for her?"

"You couldn't even if you wanted to,she comes home a different way every time,last time she came in a box filled with pastries, and I would have gotten one! If it wasn't covered feathers" he downed his mug with a gasp,woahh that was some strong stuff! 

"Feathers? How odd" 

"Odd is an understatement, during the spring and summer,he's all relaxed and calm,but the moment fall and winter reers its ugly head he's all frowns,snappy and sarcastic replys! Well more than usual"

"She must have quite the influence on him then"

"Oh you don't know the half of it! I see them arguing every other day!"

Philip glanced back outside and his blue eyes widened at the sight,something yellow had fallen from the sky and into the captains arms! Standing up, Philip rushed to the window to make sure Fakir was alright.

In the mans arm moved some thing yellow and plump, a head popped out,a small yellow duck, huh.

"Oh did she finally make it?" The hispanic man asked,looking over Philips shoulder with a smile. He stood up and cracked the door to the kitchen open, a few minutes later the captain of the guard squad came in, shaking the snow from his dark green hair.

No one said anything as the captain moved past the bar and out into the corridor that lead to the sleeping courters.Philip sat down, rather confused as to why Fal'kir had a small bird in his arms,but he didn't have any copper left to spare and Hanoi didn't seem to be in the mood to share anymore stories.

Surprisingly,the captain came back to the kitchen and sat next Hanoi with a annoyed looked in his eyes.

"She said she wants to talk to you" Hanoi laughed.

"Does she now?" He turned to his supervisor "now what does little miss quack have to say to lil'old me?" The blanket was placed on the counter and a little head poked out.

"Quack!"

"She said 'Hi' " looks like Fakir would be the translator.

"So you finally decide to come home,its about time! I was one day away from smacking this boring jerk in the face!"

"Quack quack quack!" She gives a knowing glare to their translators.

"Oh please,I acted the same! Im no different when your gone!" So stubborn

"Dont listen to him bill face,he was acting like someone had placed his draft book in the library, every year its the same thing!" Philip was tempted to ask just why they talking to a duck as if it could speak human tongue.

"Oh! Sir whinny, why don't fill young Philip in on your adorable little wife!" 

Philip could have sworn that the small fouls face turned red.

"Quack! Quack!"

"I'm not telling him anything,he doesn't need to kn-"

"Fine! I'll tell him!" Hanoi smiled and turned to the blond boy, "you see it all happened-" fakir slammed his hand on the counter, startling the yellow duck off the counter top and behind the bar knocking several cups down with her.

"Quack!" A girls voice yelled from behind the bar.

"Ahiru!" Fakir stood up and took his coat off. Philip was about to lean over the bar to make sure the yellow bird was fine,only for Hanoi to suddenly cover his eyes.

"Hanoi?"

"Just hold on, ok now you can look" on the ground sat a short woman with long orange hair, she looked up at him with blue eyes and a embarrassed smile.

"Hi" she said, Philip passed out without a thud as Hanoi caught him mid fall.

"Isn't this lovely"

Philip woke up a few hours later to the sound of light humming and murmur. 

"You shouldn't have changed when that water hit you" Fakir muttered,fipping through his notebook of duck,as ahiru liked to call it.

"But I did,so lets be gald!" Philip sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Sir Fal'kir,what happened? The last thing I remember was seeing your pet fall from the bar and-" a book slammed shut and very insulted red head spun on her heels.

"I am no one's pet! How rude!"

"Wait,does that mean your that duck!?" He yelled,making them flinch.

"Ahriu no megami! At your delivering needs!" She was quite proud of her new title as the king and queens personal messanger. Fakir almost rolled his eyes at how excited she seemed,it was sight for sore eyes,he had missed her giddiness.

"But,your a duck!"

"The key word your missing is was, I was a duck,now I'm human again!" Right,they still had to explain Ahiru's problem.

"How is she-" hinoi cut Philip off

"Just let him explain,you can ask questions at the end" Philip nodded and pulled the covers up higher,after all, it was still freezing outside.

"An old man had the abilities to change peopels fate through his writing but tragedies were his favorite,ahiru and I along with the prince and princess being victims of his powers, stopped him before the story ended, the end" Ahiru poked his side roughly, he didn't seemed fazed.

"Explain it the right way! Not some half baked answer!"

He sighed and closed his book,"now listen closely because I'm only saying this once"

"Aw it looks like Philip got himself a little bed time story!"

"Sh!" Ahriu sat on the very edge of the bed while Fakir started recalling their past to the younger boy.

"It started a long time ago, in a little town vailed with magic and tragedy; in the lake,hidden deep within the towns forest sat a duck who wished to be a girl..."


End file.
